The New Girl
by Deviant Crew
Summary: A new girl appears from what seems nowhere. She starts Game Jumping, hoping to find a home. When Ralph, Vanellope, Fix-It Felix, and Calhoun find out, they'll choose opposite sides on whether to help her or not. The whole arcade gets involved on one side or the other, and friendships will be tested. It's a race to save or destroy the new girl!
1. Chapter 1: Lost Girl

A girl wakes up. She opens her big, blue eyes slowly. She looks at the ground, realizing how clean the floor is. Someone must have done a very good job cleaning this place. She has goofy thoughts like that sometimes. It's so clean, she can look at herself through it. She has a pink bunny cap on, and light brown hair underneath. She looks down at her pink princess dress. It has a pink bow on the stomach area of the dress. She takes a moment to stand, and when she finally does, she looks around. Right away, she can tell that it's a station of some kind. Seats are set up in the center, laid over a carpet labeled with JL. The girl wonders what that initial means.

"No one is even here." She thinks. Something suddenly interrupts her thoughts when they tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Can you hear me?" A voice calls to her. She turns around to see a holographic blue character. He has wires for the little hair on his head, and wears a security monitor outfit. He wears glasses over his eyes with big bushy eyebrows. He has sideburns and a long, droopy nose. The nose is so funny, it makes the little girl giggle. The man looks at where she giggled, and rolls his eyes. "Like my nose?"

The girl was about to speak, but he stopped her. "Don't answer, that's besides the question. Name."

The little girl started to look around the room some more instead of answering him. She noticed that there are several entrances, each one with a name on it. She saw titles like Pacman, Sugar Rush, Hero's Duty, Fix It Felix Jr, Dance Dance Revolution, and many more. The man taps on her again to get her attention. She focuses back on the man again.

"Focus. What is your name?" He asks once more.

Surprisingly, the girl had to think for a moment before answering. "T-Tiana. Tiana Belle."

"Well Tiana-" This time, it's Tiana who interrupts him.

"Don't be rude. I learned that when you meet someone for the first time, you exchange names. So, what's your name?"

"It's also rude to interrupt someone, and my name is Surge Protector."

"Oops." She covers her mouth, and laughs.

Surge sighs. "Well Tiana, the Arcade has opened up, and you're not at your game. If you don't hurry up, you and the rest of your members could be in trouble. In other words, move quickly."

"Okay!" She skips away happily. She looks around at the game entrances again. "Which one should I go into?" She asks herself in her head. She finds the entrance to Dance Dance Revolution. And walks in. She finds the vehicle to enter in the game, and she boards on it. It starts moving and she enters the game.

As she leaves, Surge watches her leave. "Hold on, I don't remember a character named Tiana..." He looks down at his clipboard to look at the papers. "Oh, she doesn't have a game..." He looks up from his clipboard, but his eyes widen and he looks back down at the paper. "She doesn't have a game?!"

* * *

It looked like magic when she got to the other side. There was a giant dance floor, with glowing lights on each panel. There was two dancers on the floor, sweat going down their foreheads and dancing like there was no return. Above them, there were tons of falling arrows. When the arrows matched up with the arrow templates at the bottom, they either vanished, or it passed by, and text that either read "boo!" or "miss". An upbeat song was playing as they duke it out. She looks down at herself and realized that her clothes changed. Her princess dress with bows was replaced with a white and pink dance suit with a loose necktie. Pink stripes go down the side. She pulled out a mirror to look at her face. To her surprise, her bunny cap is still on, but she was more than okay with that. She really loved her bunny cap. By the time she was done looking at herself, and put her mirror away, she noticed that the two were done dancing.

"Player One Wins!" A DJ at a DJ Table declares.

"Beat that!" A teen in a sideways cap taunts.

"Put in another quarter to play again?" The DJ says to a big screen she didn't notice until now. A quarter insert sound is heard. "Who will you face?"

She didn't hesitate as she runs to the center. "I'll do it!"

Everyone gasps in surprise of the new girl. Everyone starts whispering to each other.

"Who is she?"  
"She's not from here!"  
"Is she Game Jumping? Is she crazy?"  
"At this rate, we'll get unplugged!"

"Yo, quiet down!" The DJ says. He turns to the new challenger. "What's ya name?"

"Tiana Belle! I want to dance!"

"You should get-" The DJ says before getting cut off.

"Tiana Belle selected!" The game announcer exclaims.

"Too late."

The other characters wait until the song selection screen comes up to panic, that way the player can't see or hear them.

"Calm down! We... we might be okay if we stay calm." The dancer champion glares at Tiana. "Fine, you wanna dance? You got it. When I beat you, I'll send you back where you came from!"

"Well, that's a little mean. By the way, never caught your name. I would like to know the name of my competitor."

The teen scoffs. "Duncan."

"This is going to be fun, Duncan!"

"You won't say that for long when I beat you."

"Song Selected: Can't Hold Us, by Macklemore!" The announcer exclaims.

The two dancers get to their positions.

"You're about to get served!" Duncan says as his beginning quote.

"Time to hop to it!" Tiana winks and says her quote.

"Ready? Dance!" The announcer shouts, and after that, the song starts and the arrows start falling. Tiana starts by tapping her foot to the beat and swinging her finger to the song. Duncan smirks and starts breaking down by stepping, crossing his legs, and sliding. They both start to dance, and neither of them are missing arrows for the first half of the song. However, Duncan is busting out more moves, gaining more points. Taina starts spinning and twirling on her foot. The background audience starts laughing.

"Oh, I was just letting you have the lead. Makes it fun to get the comeback!" Taina suddenly starts doing flips and banging her head to the beat, stomping her feet all the while. Duncan tries to keep up, but Tiana just speeds up. She does a one hand handstand, spinning on her hand. The audience goes speechless. Duncan starts sweating more than ever, getting the floor underneath him wet and slippery. Tiana pushes off of her handstand into a spinning body dance, transitioning to a head spin. The audience finally starts cheering again, this time cheering for Tiana. She stands again after the head spin, and ends with a front flip, landing on her feet perfectly. As she lands the last dance, the song ends, and Duncan slips on his own sweat, shoulder hitting the ground on impact.

"Player Two Wins!" The DJ says in shock.

"That was really fun! Wanna play again?" Tiana says her victory quote.

They wait for a quarter insert, but there's no sound.

"Looks like he left. Okay, break time." DJ says, taking the records off of the scratching table. He jumps down from his ledge, and raises an eyebrow at Tiana.

"That was fun, thank you for the dance! You did well, too!" Tiana says to Duncan.

"How old are you?" Duncan asks.

"7 Years old!" Tiana smiles.

Duncan shouts. "I got beat by a 7 year old! How humiliating!"

"You didn't make the game crash or glitch out meaning we're safe from being unplugged. But, you aren't from here. So, who are you?" The DJ approaches Tiana to ask.

"I'm Tiana Belle. You're right, I'm not from here. But, I need a new home. Will you let me stay, please?" Tiana clasps her hands together to look cute. But, the DJ isn't persuaded.

"Listen, I can't let you live here. I'm sorry, but you're got to go."

"Oh... okay. I'll just have to find somewhere else to go. It was nice meeting you all!" Tiana says as she leaves.

"Good riddance." Duncan growls.

* * *

A teenager dances like crazy at a DDR machine, playing as Duncan. His friends are watching him as he hits the pads rapidly. He finishes the song with a slam on the pads.

"Player One wins!" The machine says as he finishes.

"Beat that!" Duncan taunts his opponent.

"Daaaang, Phil. You're good." One of Phil's friends says as he nods his head.

"I'm tellin' ya guys, I'm a pro at this game." The teen flaunts.

"Put in another quarter to play again?" The DJ asks him.

"You bet. I'll beat this game all day long." Phil puts in another quarter.

"Who will you face?" The DJ says. Phil notices that there's another slot for a character. He looks to see a little girl in a white and pink dance outfit. She's wearing a pink bunny cap. Her character tag shows "Tiana"

"I'll do it!" Tiana exclaims.

Phil laughs. "Guys look, there's a little girl in this game! She looks so ridiculous! I'm totally going to take her down, see her cry!" Phil selects her as his opponent.

"Tiana Belle selected!" The game announcer exclaims. "Choose a song!" The screen changes to a song selection screen, and Phil pauses for a moment.

"Dude? What's up?" One of Phil's friends asks.

Phil shakes it off. "I thought I heard something when it changed to the song selection screen."

"You're hearing things, man." Another friend says.

Phil nods, and turns back to the screen. He scrolls down and chooses Can't Hold Us.

"Song Selected: Can't Hold Us, by Macklemore!" The announcer exclaims.

The two dancers get to their positions.

"You're about to get served!" Duncan says as his beginning quote.

"Time to hop to it!" Tiana winks and says her quote.

Phil laughs again. "That's so corny, it makes me want to puke!"

"Ready? Dance!" The announcer shouts, and he starts dancing. At first, he starts winning. He stamps the foot plates and hits the arrows perfectly, as his competitor taps her foot and shakes her finger.

"That's her dance animation? This is going to be very easy!" Phil says as he continues to rank up points.

The The background audience starts laughing.

"Oh, I was just letting you have the lead. Makes it fun to get the comeback!" Taina suddenly starts doing flips and banging her head to the beat, stomping her feet all the while.

"Whoa, what?!" Phil's friends lean in closer when they see Tiana amp up her dancing.

Phil starts freaking out, and stepping his feet faster to the beat, trying to keep up. He starts missing arrows and his character on screen starts messing up as well. It's made worse when she starts spinning on her body and head.

"What... what the heck?" Phil wheezes as he tries to catch his breath.

Tiana finishes the song strong, and Phil is far defeated when he can't hit the arrows by being so tired.

"Player Two Wins!" The DJ says in shock.

"That was really fun! Wanna play again?" Tiana says her victory quote.

Phil's friends laugh at him. "You lost to a little girl in the game!"

"So much for being a DDR Pro!" Another friend mocks.

"Shut up! She was really hard, bro!" Angrily, Phil storms away from the machine, his friends still laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Abilities

Tiana boarded to leave, and rode back to the entrance back to Game Central Station.

As Tiana was leaving, Surge Protector stopped her.

"You! You have a lot to ask for!" Surge Protector replies, angrily.

"I... I do?" Tiana asks as she tilts her head.

"You're not even on the list for Dance Dance Revolution!" Surge says.

"But, I was just visiting." Tiana says sheepishly.

"During arcade hours! In fact, you're not on the list of any games..." Surge looks down at his clipboard. He starts flipping through the pages angrily as he speaks, making loud sounds from the paper that was aggressively being flipped over. He stops mid-sentence and stops at a certain page. He stares at the page with a flabbergasted expression. Tiana notices this, and gets on her tippie-toes in order to get a better, even though it doesn't help much.

"Umm... what did you find?" Tiana asks with curiosity. Surge Protector continues to look at the page, moving his glasses in order to get a better look at it. Tiana gets a little impatient, and tries jumping to look at the paper on the clipboard. "Can I see? Can I see?"

She decides to forget waiting, and tries to snatch the clipboard from him. She only swipes the air, for Surge pushed the clipboard against his chest. Her sudden action snapped him out of his shock.

"Don't take my belongings." Surge replies, looking back down at Tiana. "You're... on the list. For Dance Dance Revolution, it shows your name here: Tiana Belle."

Tiana's eyes widen. "This is my chance. He can't let him know the truth." She thinks to herself. She returns back to a happy face, acting casual. "Yeah, I knew I was in there. That's because I'm in this game. You feeling alright?"

"Maybe I need better glasses..." He adjusts his glasses again.

Tiana tries to pass, but Surge Protector stops her. "Name."

"Tiana Belle. Forgot my name?"

"I'm just a surge protector doing my job." He replies.

"Well, you do know that you're not like many Surge Protectors, right? Surge Protectors regulate how much energy is being used for a single appliance, and they can protect the said appliances from volt spikes or power surges. That's where-"

Surge Protector stops her lecture. "That's enough Fourth Wall Breaking for you, young lady."

Tiana tries to pass again, but once again is blocked by Surge.

"Hold on, why are you leaving, anyways? The arcade hours aren't done yet." Surge narrows his eyes for intimidation.

"Well... you see..." Tiana tries to think of a way around it, but then she gets saving grace, as the whistles blow. Characters from their respectful games start to leave their games. "I got let out a little early!" Tiana recovers on her lie.

"Hmm... you're safe. But only for now, Mrs. Belle. I'm keeping my eye on you." Surge replies.

"Eww! You can take out your eye and put it on me?" Tiana giggles at her own joke.

"Hilarious." Surge says, monotone. He steps aside, and Tiana finally passes by him.

"I've got to be more careful of that guy." Tiana notes to herself in her head. She takes a seat as she notices more and more characters passing by. Tiana's eyes gleam with happiness when she sees how busy the central gets after arcade hours. She could see tons of iconic characters passing by: Mario, Sonic, Duck Hunt Dog, Ken, Ryu, Pac Man, Taizo, Frogger, the list never seems to end as Tiana looks at all of the characters passing by. She becomes mesmerized at the way other characters talk to each other as best friends. They get along so well, and don't seem to have much problems. It reminds her of her... family.

She shakes off the thought, and moves on to the subject of where to stay. Even if it's momentarily, she'll take it. If she tries to sleep in the Game Central Station again, Mr. Surge Protector will probably stop her, and tell her to go back to her game. She looks around for anywhere else she can go. It seems like most of them are just hanging out in several areas, while others are just taking a break. However, she does notice one place a lot of characters are going to. It's the entrance that says "Tapper" on it.

She was about to get up and go, when suddenly a tall woman sits down next to her. By her light blue dress and her silver crown, she could tell it was Princess Rosalina. She doesn't notice Tiana at first, until she turns to her left. Tiana was hoping she didn't spot her, and keeps her back away, hoping she doesn't say anything. However, she does speak up in her gentle, calming voice.

"Tiana? Is that you?"

Tiana still tried to get up and walk away regardless of Rosalina seeing her.

"Tiana, wait! Please don't leave, it would be better if you talked to me. I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you. Don't run from your problems."

Tiana pauses.

"Please, sit back down. We can figure this out and help you instead of Game Jumping. We might be from different games, but I care about you. Don't go." She says this in a soothing tone. In a way, it calms down Tiana on the inside.

As much as talking to Rosalina might help her out, in fact, it might really help out her internal battle within herself, Taina knows she can't. "I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I have too much on my mind."

"If you could just-"

If Tiana let Rosalina continue talking, she might have cried in front of everyone. So, she starts running into the crowd of people pushing them away to get by. Tiana can still hear Rosailina's distant plead.

"I don't want it to be like this! Come back!"

She continues to ignore her cries, and runs into Tapper. Tiana knows that since she moved through the crowd, she'd be able to lose Rosalina. As she enters the loading area, she boards along with a bunch of other characters. They're taken into the game, and she takes a look around. She's in a bar, with several long tables. Many people are set up at each one, drinking root beer.

She thinks about something, and pulls out her mirror. She takes a look again, and it's as she expected; her clothes changed again. She's wearing a big pink dress with a white apron in front. There's a silver badge with a turquoise gem in the center, pinned to the chest of the apron. The apron is tied up from the back, as she looks behind herself to see a white bow tied. She turns forward again, and looks back in the mirror. Also as she expected, her bunny cap is still on. Again, that made her happy that she brought it wherever she went. With another glance, Tiana finds herself cute dressed as a maid.

After she's done looking at herself in the mirror, she puts it away and sits down. She watches as a man in a blue suit, with a really big bow tie serves some of the people in the bar. He stops when he notices her, and walks over.

"Well, never seen you around here. Must be new." The man says. Now that he's closer, Tiana can notice his slick black hair and blue eyes. She smirks at the sight of his funny mustache. "Ah yes, the mustache. Pretty cool, don't you think?"

Tiana nods. "It's silly looking!"

"Interesting observation. Well, I honestly love your outfit. My name's Tapper, and as you may know, this is my bar." Tapper introduces himself.

"Thank you. I'm Tiana. Tiana Belle."

"So, where you from, kid?" Tapper asks.

Tiana shies away from the question. Tapper notices, and seems surprised by her response.

"Touchy subject, I presume?" Tapper asks.

Tiana nods.

"Okay, no need to worry. So, would you like a drink?"

"W-Well, do you have anything for minors like me?"

"Of course I do. I've got my specialty Root Beer. Want a glass?"

"Root Beer? Mmmm." Tiana rubs her tummy at the thought of creamy, carbonated root beer. Tiana can remember all of the times she wanted to drink soda, but wasn't allowed to. Now, she can drink whatever she likes!

Tapper smiles at the response. "You ain't had root beer like this before! It will knock your socks off!" She slides her a drink, and she grabs the glass when it reaches her. She decides to take a big gulp of soda, chugging it down. She places the glass back down, a quarter empty. She can feel rumbling coming from her chest, as it rises up to the top. She lets out a big belch when it reaches the top.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Tiana exclaims after her gulp.

"Glad you like it. So Tiana, how old are you?"

"Seven." Tiana smiles.

"Well, you seem really nice. Seven year old don't come around here often."

"You too. You're really nice, and-"

Tapper stops her train of thought. "Hold that thought, gotta use the leaker."

"Leaker?" Tiana asks in confusion.

"It means bathroom." Tapper replies.

"I see. Take your time."

Tapper rushes to the back of the bar, and Tiana waits. Suddenly, she starts hearing the others complaining.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Ryu replies.  
"I want a refill!" Bowser exclaims.  
"I request another!" Eggman pounds the table.  
"I'm starting to get thirsty!" Frogger hollers.  
"Bartender, come back!" Paperboy exclaims.

With so many people requesting for drinks, Tiana decides to help out. She jumps over the table to the brewery. She cracks her knuckles.

"Time to hop to it." Tiana says as she starts filling up glasses, and sliding them down the table to the customers. She starts off slow, and starts to speed up. Soon, she's served all of the characters. Tiana smiles at their satisfaction. She goes to jump back to the other side of the table, when she notices Tapper behind her, staring.

Tiana giggles and sways from side to side. "H-Hi, Tapper..."

"How, how did you..." Tapper's mouth drops open. He looks at Tiana, and then to the customers. They're just as surprised as he is. Tiana turns around to see that they're shocked, too.

"I wish I could-"

"If you want to talk about this in private, then that's fine by me. But I still want to know how you did that."

Tiana hesitates. She takes a moment to exhale. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you, but only privately. I don't feel comfortable with so many people around..." She looks at the people sitting at the bar, and quickly back to Tapper. She walks to the back of the bar to talk with Tapper.

Meanwhile, Ralph at one of the tables still tries to register what he saw. "I've never seen that kid before, especially pulling off moves as fast as the bartender. I've only seen Tapper do stuff like that!"

Bowser nods in agreement.

Ralph thinks about where she's seen here. Nowhere. He's never seen her before. Ralph decides to stand up. He starts to speak to everyone in the bar. "Has anyone seen that girl? The girl in the bunny cap?" He waits for a response. "Anyone?" Still, no one speaks up. He decides to sit back down.

By the time he's done, they both return back to the front. "Please, I would really appreciate it if you could give me a place to stay." Tiana says as they return.

Tapper thinks, and leans in so that only Tiana can hear, but Ralph was able to still hear the whisper. "Listen, I'll help you out. But, I'll only give you a place to stay for tonight. The rest is up to you. I know you'll find a place to stay. I'll also keep this conversation just between you and I. I know how important this is to you. All I want you to do is be back in Game Central Station before the Arcade opens tomorrow. I'm still a little hesitant about you intervening during gametime hours."

Tiana nods her head. "Thank you, Tapper! I feel so tired, that it would be nice to have a place to sleep anywhere. Now if you excuse me, I've gotta use the lavatory."

Tapper tilts his head.

"It means bathroom." Tiana replies, smiling. She walks towards the restroom. Ralph takes the chance to slide near Tapper.

"Tapper, who is she? No one here has seen her before. What'd you two talk about?" Ralph starts asking.

Tapper shakes his head. "Sorry Ralph, these lips are sealed. I promised to her that I wouldn't say anything. You'll see her the rest of the night, 'cause she's staying with me at Tapper. You don't have to worry, nothing will happen."

"How are you sure?" Ralph asked.

"These lips are sealed. If I said something, problems will arise for more than just Tiana."

"What do you-" Ralph decided not to finish his question, because he already knows the answer. 'These lips are sealed', Tapper would say. "Okay, if you think you can handle her."

Tapper nods. "Trust me, I do."

Ralph looks at the time. "It's getting late. I'll head back to Fix-It Felix." Ralph gets up to leave. Thirty minutes later, Tiana sees as each character, one by one leave and return back to their games.

"Well, that looks about it. Time to close up. Come with me, Tiana." Tapper closes up, and Tiana follows him into a room. "This is my room. It has my own bed here-"

"Am I going to sleep in your bed?" Tiana interrupts.

Tapper answers, "Let me finish, Tiana."

Tiana giggles. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, this is my bed, and I do have this fold-out bed, but it hasn't been used in years." Tapper grabs a handle on the wall, and pulls it down to reveal a bed. "It's not in the best condition, but it can still be comfortable."

Tiana smiles. "It's good, thank you." Tiana climbs into the bed.

"Alright, goodnight Tiana." Tapper walks to his bed, but Tiana says something before he gets comfortable.

"Wait!"

Tapper turns to her. "Can't sleep without something?"

Tiana nods. "Can you tell me a story?"

Tapper pauses for a moment. "Well, I don't know many stories..." Then, Tapper remembers one. "But, I do know one. It's a story about a villain called Wreck-It Ralph..."

Tiana smiles as she starts to listen to the story.

* * *

"Alright, here you go." The deliveryman says. He drops the big and tall package with caution.

"Thank you, sir. This is going to be spectacular once I get it set up!" Stan Litwak says with excitement. He begins to open the package with a pair of scissors. Once he takes off the package, he reveals a cylinder with screens all around it. The machine has speakers that wrap around it for sound, and has a mic coming out of one of the screens, most likely for a response input. "My very own Arcade Guide! The box says, 'an Arcade Guide will help attract people from all around, and guide players to locations if they get lost!' Once I get this thing running, Litwak will be even better than before!"

Litwak plugs the machine in from a nearby outlet, and hopes for the best. However, nothing happens.

"Hmm... this thing was too much work to take it back. Time to get to work." Litwak pulls out a toolbox.


	3. Chapter 3: Medic's Duty

Tiana could hear a voice calling to her. At first, she thought it was the voice of her daddy. When she opens her eyes, she realizes that it wasn't him. It was Tapper, lightly shaking her body.

"Tiana. Tiana, wake up."

Tiana yawns, and sits up. She looks around, and remembers where she was, rubbing her eyes.

"The arcade is about to open soon. I hate to push you out, but…"

"I understand. I'm very grateful for your help." Tiana replies. She gets out of bed, and stands up. She stretches and yawns again. She pulls out her mirror, and checks herself.

She notices that her hair is messier than usual, which isn't saying much. Her hair was messy a lot, and no matter how much she or anyone else tried to straighten it, it always looked like she had bedhead. As she typically does, she ignores it and puts her mirror back in a pocket on her dress. She brushes off any wrinkles on her apron, and starts to walk to the front door.

"Good luck." Tapper hollers to her she leaves. Tiana stops, and turns back at Tapper.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Tiana replies as she walks out. She takes the ride back, and is about to walk to Game Central Station. She didn't expect it again when Surge appeared.

"Name." He stops himself when he looks down to see Tiana. You again?!" Surge replies with a slightly frustrated tone.

"Sorry, I accidentally slept at Tapper's. I should head back to my game now."

"Don't let it happen again."

He lets her pass, and she walks to the chairs in the center of the Station. She sat down, and looked around at all of the games left to explore.

"Which one should I check out next? Something more exciting sounds good." She slowly scans left and right, reading all of the names of the games silently to herself. She stops her eyes at a certain game title. "Hero's Duty? Sounds interesting."

She looks at the entrance for a way in. There's no way that Surge Protector will let her in if she's spotted. She has to find her own way in.

She notices a bunch of burley dudes in black and red armor lining up. They definitely look like soldiers. Now's her chance. Tiana rushes over to the big line, and crouches. Since there were so many soldiers, and they were so big, she could easily crawl past them to get in.

She does just that, and starts to pass them from the sides. Crawling under them would let them know she was there, and she'd get spotted. Tiana was thinking to herself as she crawled.

"Man, my dress sucks when it comes to crawling. She soon makes it past undetected. She walks towards the carrier, and stops to think. "I don't have any card keys or way to tell this thing to move. From what it looks like, only certain people can get this thing running." She looks closer at the transport.

She says in her thoughts, "Hmm… this transport machine doesn't have wheels and isn't attached to the ground. If I cling to the underside, no one would ever notice I'm there. Then, I just jump back up and I'm in." She looks closer at the bottom side, and notices sparks of electricity, zapping the bottom. "Yikes! That electricity looks dangerous! It's what's keeping it hovering."

She turns around and notices that almost all of the soldiers are through the gate. She's running out of time. "It's my only chance. I just have to be careful."

As the soldiers approach, she leaps to the underside and waits. After a minute or so (Tiana's not good at keeping track of time), it starts moving, and Tiana keeps her grip carefully. A few bolts almost zap her, and she quickly moves before she's hit. Soon, the vehicle stops, and she can hear the sound of heavy footsteps getting quieter.

She continues to listen until the footsteps are too distant to hear.

Tiana jumps up, and looks around. No one else is there. Her plan worked, but barely. Tiana notes to herself to not do that again.

She runs in, and ends up in a cool looking base. Though, it's kinda dark for Tiana to see. From the look of it, there are only two colors seen: Black and Red. That must be their favorite colors. Tiana pulls out her mirror once again. First thing she noticed; her bunny cap will always be with her. Instead, she focuses on her clothes. This time, she's wearing something that Tiana finds interesting.

She's wearing a thin shirtless outfit with a lighter red color to it. There's a white plus on the chest of her uniform. She has a bandage around her right arm, and when she looks down, she realizes that there are bandages around her ankles as well. She's wearing light red sandals as well. She has a cream colored pouch around her waist. She feels something heavy on her back. She turns around to see a small black backpack strapped around her shoulders. She decides to open it up, and dig through it. She finds a needle with pink liquid in it, a water bottle, bandages, cottonballs, bandaids, and more supplies. That's when she realizes she became a medic.

"I'm a medic? Cool."

Suddenly, she hears a voice over an intercom. "Quarter alert, this is not a drill."

Tiana smirks. "Time to shine." She looks around, and sees the soldiers lining up. She plays along, and lines up as well.

Meanwhile, Moppet Girl walks over to Hero's Duty again. "It's been a while. Maybe the game is better than I remember." She puts in coins, and listens to the beginning like last time:

"On a planet with no name, a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong."

Back in the game, Tiana checks her backpack again for everything required. She checks it all off, and puts it back in. She suddenly hears a woman's voice.

"Alright," She starts. Everyone stands upright when she speaks. Tiana continues to follow along. "now listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Fear is a four letter word, ladies. You wanna go pee pee in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself."

"Oh, snap!" She shouts out loud. Luckily, no one heard her. She covers her mouth anyways.

"It's make your mama's proud time!" The woman finishes.

"First Person Shooter, coming through!" A soldier shouts. Tiana stands aside and watches as a screen on wheels with hands makes its way to the front.

"The person I'm gonna protect." Tiana even surprises herself that she knew that.

The screen displays a countdown, and when it reaches zero, Moppet Girl appears on screen.

"We are humanity's last hope." The woman says to the FPS. "Our mission: destroy all Cybugs. You ready rookie? Let's find out."

The doors finally open, and on the outside, it's pure chaos. Cybugs fly everywhere and lightning strikes from the sky.

"Whoa… awesome!" Tiana squeals. She realizes how much she stuck out, and made her voice deeper, though it wasn't any better. "Let's rock."

The other soldiers charge out to battle and Tiana follows. The other soldiers fire their laser blasters, and Tiana sticks by one of them closely. She dodges Cybugs, and jumps over them. She dodges another one about to hit her.

"Cybugs, 4 O'clock! Take 'em down, rookie." The woman exclaims as the FPS fires at the robotic bugs. She misses one of them, and it hits the FPS right in the face.

"You're injured!" The woman shouts.

"Press the start button to call me!" Tiana exclaims.

"What? I don't…" The woman says, and the start button is pressed.

"Here, let me help you. Hold them off!" Tiana steps in front of the FPS and wraps bandages around it. "There you go! Kick some CyButt!"

"I don't remember that last time I played this game." Moppet Girl says as Tiana heals her FPS.

To the woman's surprise, the FPS recovered health. "You can't recover health in this game. What's going on?" She says in her thoughts.

The FPS continues onward, shooting the creatures in its path. The FPS reaches the door.

"Alright ladies, the kitten whiskers and tickle fights stop now. The entrance to the lab is straight ahead." The woman continues his spiel to the FPS.

The doors begin to open, and even more CyBugs appear.

"Take them out!" The woman shouts.

The FPS continues to attack the CyBugs that fly at her. Moppet Girl takes them out one by one. The CyBugs are coming faster than the FPS is shooting. It takes another hit.

"Say the word, and I'll be there!" Tiana exclaims.

Moppet Girl goes to push the button, but she's attacked again. She tries to fight back, and takes another hit. The FPS is down to one life.

"This isn't good!" Tiana says, avoiding attack from the CyBugs.

Moppet Girl pushes the button this time, calling Taina.

"I'm here! Stay with me!" The FPS stops again, and Tiana starts healing it. However, a CyBug gets in the way, and slashes Tiana in the back before she could finish "Ow!" She falls to the ground, leaving the FPS open.

The CyBug lunges at the screen, and ends the game.

"Game Over" A voice says from the game.

"Even with a medic, this game is hard." Moppet Girl says as she leaves, putting the gun controller back.

The CyBugs are called by the beacon light, being destroyed in it. Tiana has a hard time standing, as she holds her back. Then, she remembers she's a medic. She pulls out some bandages, and wraps it around her. The pain starts fading, and the wound heals up nicely. She goes to stand, but the woman picks her up. Now that they aren't in the midst of battle, Tiana can see the woman clearer, now. She has short, blond hair with cold, blue eyes. She wears black and red armor like everyone else, but hers is made thinner for what Tiana can guess is better aerodynamics. She wears orange lipstick, and has thick eyebrows. In this case it's thick, narrow eyebrows.

"Who the heck are you?" The woman asks.

"First, who are you?" Tiana asks.

"I'll ask the questions here! However, my name is Sergeant Calhoun."

"You have a first name, right?"

"That is information I certainly do not want to give to someone like you. The next thing I want to hear out of your mouth is answers and answers only. Got that?"

"Yes, mam!"

"Do you know the first rule of Hero's Duty?"

"Stick together, and work as a team?"

"Interesting answer, but you're wrong. Never mess with the First Person Shooter."

"I was just doing my job, madam. Healing the First Person Shooter when it's damaged is what I do. Would you prefer me to heal it from behind?"

"I'M asking the questions! Where are you from?"

"Not really a question, much. I'm from this game, silly!" She realized saying 'silly' didn't help on the lie.

"Look at you! You look younger than ten, you're wearing pink, you have big blue, cutesy eyes, and you wear that ridiculous bunny cap!"

"Okay, you're right. That was a terrible lie. But I can help! You saw that I can help!"

"I'll ask you again; where are you from?"

"I… I don't like to talk about it."

"That's not an answer!"

"I don't want to answer that."

"I'm not giving you an option!"

The other soldiers stand around and watch the two bicker. They turn to see if a Quarter Alert is going off, but nothing yet.

"I think this isn't the place for me. Way too strict." Tiana gets Calhoun to let her go.

"I won't allow you to leave." Calhoun replies.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll find somewhere else to live. Bye." Tiana continues to walk towards the exit.

"Take another step and I'll use lethal force, Game Jumper!" Calhoun screams.

Tiana freaks out at the sound of that, and takes off running. Calhoun pulls out her pistol and starts firing. Tiana dodges back and forth to avoid getting hit. She runs to the train. Calhoun starts taking off in pursuit. She turns to her soldiers before she leaves and leaves with one request:

"If a Quarter Alert goes off, one of you take my place. You know how it goes, and you know my lines."

"You're going after her?" One of them asks.

"After what happened with Ralph and Turbo, I won't it escalade again." Calhoun continues to run after Tiana. Tiana climbs aboard, and the doors close before she can get in. She grabs onto the side as it leaves. It gets to the other side, and Tiana rushes through the gate. She jumps over Surge's head as he appears, and keeps running. Calhoun passes by afterward.

"This ends now, Game Jumper!" Calhoun shouts as she passes by.

Surge Protector notices what she says. "I knew there was something up with that girl!"

Tiana quickly looks for another game to go into. Without much second thought, she rushes into one of the gates. "Sugar Rush! It'll have to do!"

Tiana gets an idea. She jumps high into the air, and Calhoun rushes into the docking area.

"Where'd you go, you-"

Tiana lands on Calhoun's head, and bends her knees. With all her might, she kicks Calhoun's face. She collapses to the ground with a thud, and stays down long enough for Tiana to climb aboard. She realizes it won't start.

"Someone need to be dropped off?" The person on the other side hollers.

"Yes! Activate it!" Tiana exclaims.

"No! Don't-" Calhoun couldn't stop the train from being started as it moves to the other side.

"Don't go into that game, or I swear I will tear you apart, pixel by pixel!" Calhoun threatens. She runs in anyways, and she calls the train back. "If I have to hunt you down in Sugar Rush, than so be it. History will not repeat itself."


	4. Chapter 4: Tiana's Tears

Tiana kept on running. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from Calhoun and find somewhere to hide!

She ran past candy cane trees and dashed to a cliff.

"Not good, not good! What do I do?" Tiana was frantically thinking of a way out. Then Tiana remembered something. She went into her small purse she had with her. "Come on, please be in here…"

Tiana pulled out a baby blue umbrella. She opened it and remembered the golden letters written on the handle: Tiana B. Tiana remembered her parents. She remembered her sisters. She was very close to crying her eyes out, but then remembered that she's running from that military girl.

She closed the umbrella, leaped off of the cliff and opened it again. She slowly drifted down, giving her a good view of the place.

There was candy everywhere, and everything was made out of it: the lollipop and candy cane trees, the small gingerbread houses in the distance, the bonbon mountains, the chocolate lake, the mint words that spelled "Sugar Rush", and much more that Tiana couldn't make out in the few seconds.

She didn't have much time to take in the scenery since Tiana had to dodge a laser blast. She looked up and saw Calhoun trying to blast her.

Tiana remembered her drill move. She closed the umbrella, went stiff like a board, and rotated like a corkscrew. This helped Tiana fall a lot faster. Right before Tiana hit the ground, she opened the umbrella at the last second to slow down her falling. She had a rough landing but was far from hurt.

"I missed you." Tiana closes the umbrella when she touches the ground and hugs it. She put the umbrella back and took off running. Since she lost Calhoun, she had some time to think to herself.

"I wonder what Sugar Rush is about? I hope it's a platformer! Like my…" Tiana pushed that thought back down to the deepest part of her mind. She rushed over to where she saw a race track she walked to the center of the track. "A race track? Oh, it's a racing game! This could be fun! And I like how cute everything is!"

Suddenly, she saw race cars coming her way. For a second, Tiana forgot that she was standing in the middle of it!

"Aaah, wait!"

The racers raced around her in panic, and one boy swerved into a wall and crashed.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tiana rushed over to the crash.

The boy turns to her and replied with an irritated tone. "There's a race going on! We're on Coin Alert, why are you standing on the track?"

Tiana had forgotten that the arcade was open. "Oh boy, I really messed up."

"You're lucky nobody's playing as me. But get off the track!"

"Okay, okay." Tiana ran off the track and decided to watch the racers from afar. The blonde boy that crashed tried to get out of the cart, but winced in pain.

"You're hurt! Do you want me to help?" Tiana hollered to the boy.

"I think you've helped quite enough!" The boy barks.

Tiana was feeling worse and worse about this accidentally happening. She decided to keep quiet the rest of the time.

When the race ended, the racers all came over to check on the boy.

"Francis, what happened?" A girl with aqua hair tried to pull him out of the cart.

"That girl over there happened!" The blonde boy points to Tiana, who backs away a little.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before!" A girl with an orange and purple afro added her two cents.

"Is she going Turbo and trying to take over this place?" A girl with a candle on her head comments.

All of the racers start bickering between each other on what to do.

"Girls, girls! I'll handle this." Tiana sees a girl with black hair that has candy stuck in it. She wears an aqua jacket, small black boots, and multicolored striped stockings.

The girl steps in and stops all of their talking. "I'm not racing, so everyone back to start."

"I can't. My leg is sprained, I think." Francis says.

"Get some ice on it. Sit out the next race; someone can replace you." The girl keeps on walking closer to Tiana.

Tiana backs away from the girl. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble. If you want me to leave, I cou-"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, I'm not gonna do anything. I just want to know what's going on. I'm Vanellope. What's your name?"

"Tiana Belle." She replies.

"I know what you did was an accident. But I need to know where you're from."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Please? I only want to help you."

"I don't need help!" Tiana snaps. She's heard people say that way too often, and she knew that it was never true. No one can ever help Tiana. What's done can't be fixed.

Venellope pauses. She tries to find something to say. "Listen, I'm trying to be nice, but if you keep shouting at me I'm gonna have to do this the hard way.

"What's the hard way?" Tiana needed to know what risks she was in.

"I can always have you kicked out of here. And I don't want to do that." Vanellope says, narrowing her eyebrows.

Tiana can't have that happen. Not when Calhoun was still looking for her and wanted to vaporize her. "Okay, okay. I'll… I'll tell you everything. It's not pretty, and I'm gonna cry while I say it."

Vanellope sits down in the grass. "Thank you. Take your time; I'm here for you."

Tiana sighs, and sits next to Vanellope on the grass.

"The Emperor's New Clothes. That was the name of the game I was in. It was a newer game that not many people have heard about. There once was an Emperor named Orval. He was the oldest of two children, and they were born into royalty. This meant that when he grew up, he would be the ruler of it all.

One day, for a feast, Orval was picking out clothing, but he was far too picky to simply pick something, and hated everything the tailor was suggesting. Eventually, the tailor pretended to pick out an 'invisible cloak' that everyone but him could see. Orval fell for it, and went to the feast in his birthday suit. He was laughed at by the folk and the other royal members called him a disgrace, passing the crown to Orval's younger brother, Azazel.

Azazel went on to become the Emperor for a long time, and even married to a beautiful girl Crystal. They ruled the kingdom together and had 4 children: Lucetta, Stella, Avaline, and me. I was the youngest of my sisters. We lived a good life for a long time.

Little did we know that Orval got into black magic and had been planning to get the crown back. One day, he covered the land in darkness, imprisoned my parents and captured my three sisters. It was my task to rescue my family and defeat Orval.

That was the setup to my game. When it came out, a lot of people were playing the game, and they loved it! But the problem was that it was a very easy game. It was a long game, but it wasn't that hard of an arcade game to beat. Orval didn't mind being the bad guy of the game. He didn't want to switch games or switch roles. He wanted to win. But that's what really got to him.

Since the game was so easy, I would beat him over and over again. He'd try so hard to get the crown, and very rarely did he beat me to get it. And even when he did, he only had the crown for the Continue and Game Over screens. Then the game forced him to give it back to Azazel for someone else to play. He wanted the crown for the rest of his life. But he knew he never could.

One day, Orval snapped. I had just beat him again in the game, but he got a crazy idea. Breaking the rules of the game, Orval started to hurt me and break out of character. He just tackled me to the ground and started hitting me with his cane over and over again.

At the time, I didn't understand why he was doing this. From the pure rage and craziness in his eyes, I knew he was purposely trying to get the game unplugged. But now that I reflect on it, he was thinking about his future. He knew he was destined to lose to me for the rest of his life, and he preferred to die than to lose for the rest of his life.

His plan worked. He kept on fighting me even though he lost, and no matter how many times I hit him, he wasn't going to give up on trying to get us unplugged. Even when our game was labeled Out Of Order, he still kept on hurting me. At this point, I knew that he had completely lost his marbles and was just hurting me to let out his anger.

My family… they stepped in and helped me get away from him. They held him off and told me to run for the exit. I thought they were coming, but they told me they weren't coming. I wasn't going to go if they weren't coming, but my mom didn't take no for an answer. She carried me to the exit and pushed me through right before the whole game was wiped away.

I myself barely made it out of there. A part of my dress was stuck in the gate and vanished with the reset of the game. Not only was part of my code gone, but everything I ever grew up with was gone. My home, my parents, and most importantly, my sisters. I… I loved them so much! I loved them with all of my heart!

They'd always pat me on the back and say 'thank you for saving us, Tiana!' Orval took away everything from me, and now I'm a homeless, friendless girl with no game to be in! I've been jumping from game to game, hoping to find a new home, but nothing is the same!"

Tiana buries her hands into her face as her entire face turns red and tears gush out like a waterfall.

Throughout the story, Vanellope's expressions go from calm to worried. Eventually, Vanellope almost feels like crying too. She wraps her arms around Tiana.

"I know what it's like to lose everything you love… but it's never been permanent. I still want to help you, Tiana."

This makes Tiana push away from Vanellope. "How? Nobody can help me! It's all gone! It's never coming back!"

"Maybe there's another way I can help you. Have you found out what the lost code does to you? That's never happened to anyone before."

"When I went to DDR, Tappers, and Hero's Duty, I realized that the game fills in the rest of my code for me. That means that I can have new powers based on what game I'm in."

"Does that mean you're good at driving?" Vanellope asks.

"Maybe. I haven't tried it yet."

Vanellope smiles. "If you can race, you can stay here. And I have a hunch you're gonna be a great racer."


End file.
